


Kepler-438b

by LectersDaughter, sorta_sirius_black



Series: Canis Majoris [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Bottom Adam, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Verse, Riding, Top Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectersDaughter/pseuds/LectersDaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kepler-438b (also known by its Kepler Object of Interest designation KOI-3284.01) is a confirmed near-Earth-sized exoplanet, likely rocky, orbiting within the habitable zone of the red dwarf. Kepler-438, about 470 light-years (145 pc) from Earth in the constellation Lyra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kepler-438b

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @hannilecter (willgrahamsmurderhusband) again for helping beta ^.^

Feeling the warm body beneath his arms squirm and wriggle, Nigel tightened his grip to stop his boy’s incessant writhing. 

The room was hot and humid, the sheets soiled from days of raucous sex, both of them covered in sweat and cum but too blissed out to care. He knew the peak had passed and they were nearing the end of their hormone-induced frenzy.

“Darling?” He grumbled. “Your body needs to rest.”

He turned to glance at the clock resting on the nightstand, reading 4:30 AM in illuminated red. “Damn…” He turned back to nuzzle into the other’s neck. “We got a full thirteen hours, angel.”

The first rays of sunshine brightened the sky, shedding some light on the restless city outside the window.

Adam let out a short, fussy noise. He could feel the ache between his legs again. They were becoming less frequent and less violent, but he could feel it coming again, could feel it building up in him. He squirmed against his alpha, wiggling closer, ignoring his concerns about rest. They could rest when this was over, when Adam’s heat and Nigel’s rut ended. Until then, the throbbing between his legs and the fresh stream of slick flowing from him took priority. Always-logical Adam would regret it later, when he was exhausted and sore from the near-constant sex, but in-heat Adam couldn't care less. 

A few days ago, Adam had been a virgin. Since then, he’d had sex 17 times. His heat had been brutal, leaving him needy and desperate for his alpha, to a point where he had started murmuring Nigel’s name in his sleep before waking up with a need for more. Nigel, whose ruts had grown milder over the years, had almost struggled to keep up. Almost. 

Nigel’s arm tightened around him in an attempt to keep him from moving too much, but it just encouraged Adam to grind harder against his alpha. The omega could feel his lover’s erection grow harder against him, and knew that it wouldn't be too hard to convince him. Not that it would've been hard to convince him anyways. Adam had found over the past few days that Nigel would always take care of him, no matter what he needed. 

“It hurts again, Nigel… I need you.” Adam whined as another bout of slick pulsed out of him. The slick and cum that had remained after their last round, which had ended 13 hours and 7 minutes before, had dried, now replaced with a fresh stream, wet with lust, drunk with need and desire. 

Nigel’s eyes flew open at the intoxicating scent of fresh slick. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, but damn it if his angel didn’t get his motor running at any hour.

“ _Jesus-_ okay, baby.” He gripped his lover’s hips and ground into the slick cleft of his ass, earning a hoarse moan from his omega. He dug his fingers in, rutting harder directly against his angel’s sopping wet hole.

Adam was young and relentless when it came to needing his alpha’s cock. Nigel was almost too tired to go again, but his rut was still urging him on for more. He’ll sleep when he’s dead; now, he needs his boy clenching around his knot. 

Adam’s insistent whines and moans were enough to let him know that he wasn’t moving fast enough. Coating his fingers in slick, he pushed two digits into the omega’s greedy hole without resistance. Another choked whine hit his ears and he knew that he had to get a move on. His angel was fucking insatiable, and Nigel _loved_ it.

Adam rocked against Nigel’s fingers. He knew that Nigel was worn out, and that he wouldn't be able to keep up with this pace much longer. Adam knew that his heat would end soon, though he couldn't quite decide if that was a good or a bad thing. As much as he adored the way that Nigel looked at him, held him, ravished his body, he couldn't deny the inconvenience, and definitely couldn't deny the ache that came just before. There was the painful ache that he assumed every omega experienced, and then there was the fact that everything felt painfully overwhelming, hypersensitive, until Nigel was inside of him. 

His heat would end soon. They'd be able to go home, settle into their apartment as mates for the first time. Their lives would resume, with Nigel making dangerous deals with devils, and Adam working with his microchips and his spacecrafts and his stars. The only difference would be that they would be fully committed to one another. Adam would no longer have to fear abandonment, knowing that Nigel was his and his alone. And then there was the fact that they could now have sex whenever they pleased, which was an added bonus. The physical aspect of the relationship could finally be there. Not to mention the fact that there was a chance, nothing definitive but a chance, that there would be another member of their little family joining them someday soon. But that wasn't important just yet. 

What was important was that Adam soothed the ache. 

He moaned as Nigel worked his fingers into him again. It was the first time since they had actually mated that Nigel had actually needed to work him open, and that had been because they had slept for 13 hours straight. It was illogical to sleep that long, wasting over half a day that could’ve been spent doing something productive, but trying to be productive was pointless. Besides, they hadn’t gotten more than 3 hours of sleep at a time before. But as his slick pulsed from him, the scent strong and overwhelming, he knew that, even after 13 hours, it wouldn't take long for his alpha to be back inside of him. 

Adam, suddenly feeling particularly confident, wrapped his fingers around Nigel’s free wrist as he rocked against the alpha’s fingers. He led the free arm around his chest, placing his hand just over his nipple. Adam wasn't quite sure why, but he knew that he liked it when Nigel touched him there, fingers playing around the sensitive nubs, pinching and pulling and twisting. Nigel seemed to know exactly what to do, lazily tugging at the hardened, nerve-ripened area. Adam sighed as he continued grinding against his alpha's fingers, almost satisfied just with the dual stimulation. 

He pushed closer, grinding against his fingers, pressing into his touch, as Nigel let out a yawn. Adam could hardly understand how he could be tired, especially with the aching need pulling them together. 

“Are you tired, Nigel?” Adam inquired. He knew that he was awake and alert and in need, and he had just assumed that Nigel had felt the same. But then again, Nigel was older, had been through more ruts than Adam had been through heats, and his probably weren't as powerful as they had once been. But even still… 

If Nigel wasn’t aroused before, Adam’s newfound confidence definitely got him going. His body ached for the omega once again, the criminal lapped at the bonding mark in attempt to appease his possessive nature. He sucked at the wound, bringing small bursts of blood to the surface to further mark the boy as his. Not that any more proof was needed, the mark and Nigel’s scent covering him would surely be enough to let anyone and everyone know that they belonged to each other. He thought about waking up every morning next to Adam, their limbs tangled together as they laid lazily in their shared bed. The image made his heart sing.

“Just a little. I really fuckin want you, baby, I’m just a little sore,” he said with a breathy chuckle. Even if he was ten times as exhausted as he was then, Nigel would still want his boy. He knew that after this was over, the alpha wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off his angel.

He could feel the coil of lust tightening in his belly, the alpha needed to be inside Adam just as he did. Slipping in another finger, he curled the digits to hit the omega’s sweet spot. A guttural half-moan, half-scream erupted from his angel. Nigel turned his boy to face him, swallowing Adam’s whine from the loss of his fingers with a bruising kiss. Their tongues tangled together, lazy but wanting as they moaned at the sweet sensation.

“Wanna ride me, baby? You can take whatever you need from me,” he suggested, panting from arousal and lack of air from the prolonged kiss. He continued to stretch his boy’s wet hole, pressing and stroking each sensitive inch.

The thought of his boy riding him was enough to make his cock jerk with interest. He indulged in the fantasy of his angel, bouncing on his cock at his own fervent pace, taking his pleasure, head thrown back with lips parted as he let out each and every noise that rumbled through his chest. Adam, his meek, adorable boy, riding him raw until he couldn’t anymore was something that Nigel _needed_ to experience.

Adam grew wetter at the very thought of it. Nigel had hardly been able to keep up the last two times that they’d had sex, almost unable to thrust furiously enough to satisfy him. In the end, his needs were always met, but he knew that he was wearing Nigel down. The alpha had practically collapsed directly after, no time for his sensual caresses or soft words of reassurance. But the idea of being able to satisfy himself, to take control, take what he needed and give it back to Nigel in return… He moaned at the very thought of it.

Adam leaned into Nigel’s touch as he turned his attention back to his neck, fresh blood perking from his mating gland. Despite the twinge of pain, Adam loved when Nigel did that, reopening the mark, making it so that the mark would be even more noticeable when it healed. Nigel was possessive, but so was Adam, though perhaps not quite in the same way. Nigel wanted the world to see, to know that they belonged to each other. He wondered if Nigel would feel a sense of pride once they stepped foot out of their hotel room. Perhaps he would walk with more of a swagger in his step, chest puffed out, pride in his eyes whenever they walked together, the whole world knowing that they belonged to each other. An extravagant, loud love. Adam’s love, however, was quieter, just for the two of them. Adam would feel the most pride in himself whenever they were just sitting together, hidden away from the world, just the two of them. Adam would wonder what he ever did to get so lucky. 

He rocked harder onto the alpha’s fingers as they stroked and rubbed his prostate, provoking small noises from him that he couldn’t stop. Adam quickly learned that Nigel was very skilled at sex, knew exactly where to touch and how, knew exactly how to make him squirm. He wondered if he’d be able to enjoy it even more once his heat passed and he could actually focus on the way that Nigel touched him, rather than just repeating the never-ending aphorism of _neednigeltofillmeup_ over and over and over, a stupid, desperate, hazy maxim that Adam might kick himself over sober-minded. Adam Raki had always been an eloquent speaker, even as a child, using words that he read in the space books that he wasn’t expected to understand as well as he did. But in the haze of his heat, his mind was barely coherent enough to form anything beyond a primal need to be filled, to be knotted and filled by his alpha, a desperate, biological need to be bred. Maybe after his heat ended, he would be able to think more coherently. But until then, rocking onto his fingers, he repeated the mantra of complete primal desperation over and over in his head.

Adam finally built up the willpower to move away from Nigel’s fingers, which were desperately thrusting into him now. Three of Nigel’s warm, thick fingers, thrusting into him hard and deep, curled so that they struck against his prostate with every move. It was almost too good to move away, to separate, if only for a few moments. He bit down on his lip and forced himself to push away from his alpha, rolling over onto his stomach, his penis - _cock_ \- trapped between his stomach and the mattress for a moment. He pulled himself to his knees and scooted over toward Nigel, pushing him onto his back and wrapping his legs around him, straddling his alpha, rocking against him, leaving a small streak of the omega’s slick against his skin. 

Adam couldn’t quite read Nigel’s face, but it appeared to be somewhere between sleepy and full of lust. Adam gave a small grin that he couldn’t hold back before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his lover’s lips, smiling as he did. 

He scooted back, propping himself up and reaching between his thighs, wrapping his fingers around Nigel’s cock. Nigel let out a small gasp from beneath him, eyes closing as he let out a whispered curse. Adam smirked and seated himself on his alpha’s cock, stretched, wet hole devouring him, aching for him, soothed only by him. Adam let out a low, satisfied moan, hands grasping at the sheets next to Nigel’s head. 

“Feels so good, Nigel… So big and hard and warm inside of me.” Adam moaned, not necessarily trying to “talk dirty” but just saying what he felt as he settled at the hilt, nudging right against his prostate. 

Nigel’s head was thrown back in absolute ecstasy when Adam balanced himself on one hand and reached for the hands settled on his thighs. Adam wrapped his slim fingers around one of Nigel’s wrists and pulled his arm up, leading a hand over his chest. Adam pressed his alpha’s bigger hand against his chest and pushed, instructing him to rub and how. 

“I like when you touch me here. When you - _ah_ \- when you play with my nipples. They’re - _mmm, Nigel_ \- they’re very sensitive. I want you to keep your hands here while you fill me up… _Ah, Nigel,_ ” Adam sputtered out, pushing Nigel’s hand down harder so that he was rubbing small circles into the pink, round nubs, massaging his chest with the palms of his hands, provoking another small moan from the omega. 

Some part of Nigel wondered if he was dreaming, if his mind was just conjuring up images of what it would be like if Adam rode him for all his worth. But his mind had never been able to harness his angel’s immense beauty and allure in any of his fantasies. He knew that this had to be real. 

It felt _so good._ He was buried deeper in his boy than he had during these past few days. Nigel had always been the more dominant lover, but his Adam taking control was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He complied immediately with what Adam wanted, stimulating the pink nubs under his fingers. Every sound pulled from his omega wove together into a sweet symphony of ecstasy that Nigel wanted to listen to over and over again.

“Oh, Adam, so good, so fucking good, baby.” His voice was strained and broken and mimicked a prayer, fitting for his religion that writhed above him. 

Moans and growls and choked whimpers were drawn from him with each snap of his boy’s hips. He was gone, entranced by each and every movement the omega made. Nigel felt each nerve in his body singing in harmony for an anthem of the immense pleasure his boy provided him. His hips bucked upwards reflexively, his instincts urging him to push as deep as physically possible. 

“Oh fuck- don’t stop, baby, fucking incredible.” Praises fell from his lips at an uncontrollable rate, not that he cared, he wanted to shower his boy in love and devotion. This is what happiness was, being with his omega, his Adam. No matter what they would go through in the future, no matter what life threw at them, Nigel knew that he would be happier than he had ever been before he met Adam.

Adam was left in a moaning, panting mess. The omega rode his lover fast and hard, trying to appease the ache. He could feel Nigel’s knot beginning to swell inside of him, already making it hard to move. Still, he moved up and down on Nigel’s cock as quickly as he could, making sharp, harsh movements, leaving them both absolutely breathless. 

Adam quickly found that being the one in control was nice. Adam had issues with control, always needing some certain amount of it to remain sane. Control over his routine, over what he did. It had gotten him fired on more than one occasion due to problems with authority and not being able to work at his own pace. Surrendering that control to Nigel, letting him have control over his body, had been nice, almost freeing, but there was something still about having control, control to go as fast or as hard as he needed, control to satisfy himself… It was wonderful.

Nigel’s skilled fingers massaged and pulled and pinched at his chest, kneading at the hardened nipples. Having so many parts of his body stimulated, having Nigel paying careful attention to the pink nubs on his chest while Adam bounced on his cock, striking against his prostate with each and every movement… It felt _so good._

There was something that occurred a lot in autistic people called echolalia - delayed and immediate. It was when a person with autism would repeat words and phrases that were either heard or said. Immediate echolalia, at least in Adam’s case, was often just used to help process what had been said. He usually just mumbled what was said under his breath to himself to try and process what had been said, and what he needed to say back. Delayed echolalia would be quoting things that had previously been said, after a period of time had passed. Adam had realized that Nigel often had the second effect on him. Occasionally, Adam would pick up phrases of Nigel’s. He’d picked up on calling it a cock rather than a penis, had started occasionally muttering the words _“fucking Russians”_ instead of just “Russians” when their deals in Russia went awry, had even picked up a couple of Romanian phrases that he had heard Nigel whisper in his sleep every night in the months that they had been together, like _“te iubesc Adam,”_ and _“am nevoie de tine Adam.”_ Adam didn’t say them often, and never bothered to look up what they meant, but occasionally he would repeat them to himself, usually replacing his own name with Nigel’s. This delayed echolalia was usually just a form of comfort, like a verbal stim.

He wondered if echolalia could work in bed, if he could use it to arouse his alpha any further. 

He supposed he could try.

Adam didn’t have to dig very far to pull the words from his mind, the words that Nigel had been murmuring and moaning and screaming every time they had sex over the past few days. Pushing himself down further onto Nigel’s cock, allowing himself to just grind rather than move up and down due to the swelling knot and increased immobility, he threw his head back with a moan, taking what had once been Nigel’s words and turning them around.

“Mine… Mine, Nigel… My alpha… Want you to fill me up… Want to make you… Make you fucking scream… Want you to stuff me full of your pups…” Adam begged, rocking hard onto Nigel’s cock. 

Nigel thrust upwards once more, putting all the energy he had into his boy. His angel made him feel so good with each gyration of his hips. And his words, oh god, Nigel had to use every ounce of his strength and willpower not to come right then and there. He knew that the omega’s words were a modified echo of his own, but that didn’t lessen their effect in the slightest. A small part of him wanted to flip the boy over and pound into him with all he had, but seeing his boy use his cock to chase his pleasure, Nigel couldn’t bring himself to switch positions.

“Oh my fucking- _Adam_ , jesus fucking christ, you’re amazing.” He was, he really, really was. If only his gorgeous boy’s beauty could be captured in a painting, one that could be hung in the Louvre for all to admire. Even if it was possible to harness the immense allure of his omega, Nigel would want to keep this image all to himself. 

His angel deserved more that what Nigel could offer, but somehow the omega chose him. Nigel was bonded to the most beautiful creature this world possessed. He didn’t know how he could have gotten so lucky. He was going to give Adam anything and everything he desired and more. His love for Adam was greater than anything he had ever felt, and he told him so.

Grinding hard against his alpha, fingers curled tight around the sheets, Adam moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Nigel thrust up into him, moving in a perfect harmony. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he curled his fingers tightly. Fingers clenching around the sheets, toes curling in pure ecstasy. Nigel always felt _so good_ , bringing him to the edge of screaming every time, always making sure that it soothed the ache…

 _“Nigel…”_ He moaned, propping himself up so that he was sitting upright rather than leaning over top of Nigel. Grabbing the hand that had settled over his thigh, he pulled it up so that it sat parallel to the other, working over his nipples, knowing exactly what to do. It felt _so good_ , having Nigel inside of him and working on the outside all at once. He could feel the alpha all over and all around him, stimulated everywhere all at once… Except one place. 

Adam removed his hands from Nigel’s and reached between his legs, curling his fingers around his own cock. He was needy and insatiable and hungry for every sort of touch that Nigel had to offer, hungry for satisfaction. Adam was never so showy, never one to be so confident. But right there, fogged with the last of his heat, needy and desperate and persistent, he didn't mind being so showy, didn't mind putting on a show for his lover. Especially with the moans ripped from Nigel’s chest. 

Adam stroked quickly at his cock, feeling his climax approaching quickly. He was close, closer and closer to the edge. He ran a finger over the slick head, smearing the pre-cum that had beaded at the tips, thumb dragging it over the shaft. He let out a long, high-pitched whine as he continued grinding and gyrating against his alpha. 

_“Mmm, Nigel…_ Tell me what you want to do to me,” Adam begged, pulling his free hand around one of Nigel's, pulling down slowly, slowly, grazing over his nipple, slowly down over his belly, down to his pelvis. He let Nigel’s fingers graze over his hip bone for just a moment. Adam’s fingers still working around his own cock, he held Nigel’s hand just above, not letting him touch just yet.

Nigel’s brain shorted-out, his boy overwhelming his senses is the most magnificent of ways. He rolled his hips up consistently, chasing his orgasm along with Adam’s. He never knew that his sweet, adorable angel had such a capacity to talk dirty. His guttural moans were fading into broken whimpers as he fell slave to his pleasure. Sex with Adam was more satisfying than any hookup or hooker combined. 

He wanted to touch his boy, bring him to completion, feel him bear down on his swelling knot. But he knew he had to earn it, and _god_ , was that arousing. Never been one to obey, the alpha was almost shocked at his want to follow every single one of his angel’s orders. In every aspect of his life, Nigel was in control, but this, this he could definitely get behind.

“ _Fucking hell, Adam..._ You’re going to be the fucking death of me... Don’t stop.” He was ready to beg and plead for his darling boy to bring them both to their zenith. His boy had become a god in his eyes and Nigel was his disciple. Their most carnal acts were his worship, each praise from his lips a prayer. Nigel was a devout believer in everything that was Adam fucking Raki.

“Darling, I want to do everything to you. I want to eat that pretty little hole of yours for hours until you’re screaming my name. I want to fuck you on every single flat surface in our home. I want to be deep inside of you when the sun rises and when it falls. I want to fuck you however and whenever you ask me to.” Each growled sentence was punctuated with a snap of his hips, driving himself deeper into his boy.

He swore under his breath at the prospect of Adam plopping into his lap at random intervals and telling him that he wanted the alpha. Nigel would have his trousers undone before either of them could blink. He imagined his boy riding him on the couch on a lazy Sunday, looking just as delectable as he did in that moment, just without the heat urging him on; just pure, unadulterated want from his boy. Nigel thrust upwards a bit rougher as his fantasy faded away, bringing him back to his gorgeous, writhing omega.

Nigel’s words left him feeling boneless, struggling not to collapse into a writhing mess below his alpha. Adam had never felt so filthy before, had never done anything quite like this. But there was something about making Nigel work for it, something about teasing him, that came naturally. Adam had always had a control complex, always needed some amount of control. Not so much over others, but over himself. But taking the control here, open but not vulnerable… It was _good._

Nigel’s filthy words, hips snapping up further into him, left him moaning, panting and breathless. Adam led Nigel’s hand over to his waist and held on to him for balance, struggling to keep himself upright. He knew that it wasn’t going to be long before they both came, before Nigel’s knot caught and they’d lay there for awhile (27 minutes and 32 seconds was the average length for the two of them, give or take), just caught in each other’s embrace. Adam liked being tied almost as much as he liked the actual sex, if not more. Nigel always lay on top of him, wrapping around him tightly, warm and heavy and comforting. He liked the way it felt as Nigel filled him to the brim, liked the way the warmth felt between his legs. He liked the idea of Nigel filling him with his pups, had begun to like the idea of being a father, even if it was just all of the hormones talking. He liked the way that Nigel spoke softly, shakily, letting out quiet praises as they lay there. He liked the way that he couldn’t speak for a few minutes after, liked the way that it felt with his blood singing through his veins, hammering in his ears almost like the percussion of an orchestra, liked the way it felt when Nigel kissed and nibbled at his skin, liked the fact that they couldn’t be torn apart. It was almost as good as the sex itself. 

Adam stroked himself faster as he rocked harder on Nigel’s cock, his knot swelled to a point where the omega could hardly move up and down any longer. He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. That was what being with Nigel felt like. It was ecstasy at its purest, rawest form. It was better than anything that Adam had ever felt before. Not only was Adam hypersensitive to external stimulus, but he was emotionally hypersensitive as well. It made the bad feel worse, but it made the good feel better. And this… Being filled to the brim with Nigel, the man that he was so hopelessly in love with, having him all around him… 

It was like touching heaven.

The idea of Nigel doing the things that he talked about to him left him shuddering. The idea of Nigel’s tongue stroking along his rim, the idea of Adam’s slick being all that Nigel could taste, the idea of squirming and writhing and screaming beneath his touch… The idea of Nigel taking him home, back to their familiarity and their routines, only with one added tradition - sex whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted… The idea of sleeping and waking with his Nigel’s warm body curled so tightly around him, the idea of the sun rising and falling with Nigel… It left Adam stroking himself faster as he grinded down further, Nigel’s hips reflexively snapping up to meet him.

Adam moved his hand from Nigel’s forearm and let it move toward the hand that rested on his waist before gripping it tightly and throwing his head back. He felt himself getting close, so painfully close to the edge… His toes curled reflexively as he moved in these short, jerky movements, moving as best he could around Nigel’s swollen knot. It felt like his entire body hummed with this perfect harmony, the most sensitive parts of his body all being rubbed and stimulated at once. The only thing that could make it better was Nigel’s hand replacing his own.

“Mmm… _Nigel… Touch me, please,”_ he pleaded. 

The pleasure that wracked through his body had Nigel’s toes curling, his blood pounding; he couldn’t get enough. The alpha was a bona fide adrenaline junkie and sex with Adam was providing him with the most incredible adrenaline high he had ever experienced. He was close, so fucking close he could feel the oh-so-sweet coil in his belly tightening. 

The alpha was barely lucid, but he knew one thing for sure:

Adam Raki was really fucking hot when he bossed him around.

Nigel obeyed without hesitance, wrapping his hand around the other’s cock before stroking in time with their combined thrusts. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Adam’s hips pick up speed. The criminal could do nothing but hold on for dear life, his boy putting all he's got into each rotation of his hips. His knot had begun the process of tying them together, hindering Adam from hopping up and down on his cock. The omega had resorted to grinding down harder on Nigel’s knot.

“Baby, _oh fuck- baby…_ ” His head was thrown back into the pillow, his voice hoarse from relentless praises to his darling angel. “My boy, my darling omega. _Jesus, fuck-_ I’m so close, baby.”

It was all too much and not enough, his head swirling with every sensation he felt in that very moment. All he could feel was Adam, his Adam, thrusting and grinding and making him feel so _fucking good._ Nirvana wasn’t some place you hit when meditating for god knows how many hours, no, this was the real nirvana. He was floating in a transcendent state, holding neither pain, suffering, nor yearning. He no longer needed to yearn, he had everything that his heart desired right in his arms.

Adam collapsed over his Nigel, unable to sit upright any longer. He held himself up as best he could as he rocked, rocking hard on Nigel’s knot, rocking hard into his fist. Nigel’s arms folded beneath him, twisting so that he could still reach those most sensitive places, stroking his cock with one hand and teasing his nipple with the other. 

Adam couldn't breathe. He grasped tightly at the sheets on either side of his alpha’s head, holding tight as he could, trying to hold back, trying his best to compose his thoughts. He inhaled sharply as he pressed his nose against Nigel’s neck, inhaling him, that sharp scent of wood and pine and _Nigel_. He pressed a small kiss against his skin. Adam wanted to pull his teeth across his alpha’s skin in the way that Nigel always did, wanted to show him how good it could feel, the pleasure and pain mixing together so perfectly, leaving nothing but absolute, raw euphoria. 

The familiar, tight coil in his stomach wound tighter. It was only a matter of time before the coil sprung free and he came, but he clenched his fists tighter and kept rocking, continued thrusting into Nigel’s hand, trying his hardest hold himself together.

“ _Nigel…_ ” Adam murmured into the alpha’s ear, whispering his name like that of a god. He had never believed in gods or fairytales, but he believed in Nigel. Nigel was his heaven. He didn’t need another god, didn’t need another religion, didn’t need some other higher power. He had all that he wanted, right there. He had Nigel, and as long as he had Nigel, he didn’t need religion or god or heaven or an afterlife. He didn’t want anything else. He wanted Nigel. His real, solid, physical Nigel. He didn’t need the faith in things unseen, didn’t need to just believe in the god that wasn’t there, didn’t need to pretend to feel the spirit of a god that didn’t exist. He could see Nigel, knew that he was real. He believed in Nigel, who had always been there for him and would never fail him where it really counted. And he could always feel Nigel… Oh, he could feel Nigel everywhere, buried in his soul and mind and body. Nigel was like a part of him. 

Nigel’s hips snapped up roughly at the reverent whisper of his name, and Adam could feel the alpha’s knot catch, no longer able to move in and out at all. Adam let out a short cry, grasping at the sheets and burying his face into Nigel’s shoulder, entire body trembling. His head was spinning and his heart slammed violently in his ribcage as he choked down another strangled cry. He had mere seconds before they both orgasmed, and if he wanted to do this now, he’d have to ask. He knew that it was untraditional, unorthodox, but Nigel had never been one for the orthodox anyways. Nigel did what he wanted, socially acceptable or not. Adam wondered if that was why they fit so well together. Adam oftentimes didn’t know what was socially acceptable, and Nigel didn’t give a damn either way. 

“Nigel - _ah_ \- I… Can I… Can I mark you? I… I know that it’s not - _ah_ \- not orthodox but… But… It feels good and… I… I want people to know that - _mmm, Nigel_ \- that you belong to me, and I-I belong to you,” He stuttered, begging as he pressed another kiss against Nigel’s mating gland. 

If the sensations weren’t so intense, Nigel would have been convinced that this was nothing more than a hallucination, a dream. But here he was, here they were, with every single sense filled to its capacity; feeling everything and nothing all at once. At one point of his life, Nigel had loathed the thought of bonding, of a mutual ownership of fidelity and cohabitation. But ever since Adam waltzed right into his life with his adorable smile and love for space, the alpha realized that bonding with his little spaceman was _exactly_ what he wanted.

“ _Adam,_ yes… yes, just- _please._ I’m all fucking yours.” He bared his throat for the omega, offering up his flesh to pierce into and scar. He wanted the bite, the mark. He wanted to feel the indents of pink scar tissue under his fingers. He wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Adam Raki and vise-versa. Unorthodox or not, he wanted the physical proof that he belonged by Adam’s side. 

Feeling his boy contracting tightly around his swollen knot, Nigel redoubled his efforts, ready to use every last ounce of stamina to make his omega come. He rocked further into his boy, knot grinding directly against his prostate without fail. They both were trembling as they sat on the fringe of orgasm, teetering more off of the edge with each gyration. Though they could not register it, their skin was hot and flushed, sweat forming across their brows from the humidity and exertion. 

He punched his hips up two, three times and they were gone. The combination of his orgasm and Adam’s teeth piercing the flesh of his neck caused fucking atomic bombs to go off behind his eyelids. The feeling of being owned, of belonging, was overwhelming in all the best of ways. Vibrations of sensations he never knew existed raked throughout his body. The feeling was ineffable, so powerful and intense that no words would be able to do it justice. It wasn’t like waves crashing upon a shore or anything so cliche, it was so much more. Before his Adam, the alpha felt as if he had a full-body migraine. But with his boy clenching around his knot in the most sinful of ways, it was a fucking hurricane, devastating his senses and tearing him up from inside out. Nigel had never felt a more perfect disaster.

Adam’s semen sputtered from his cock and over Nigel’s hand, his entire body trembling as they came. He barely had the composure to bite down, and even when he did, he was almost afraid to break the skin in fear of hurting his Nigel. But as his alpha filled him, tying them together, Nigel’s swollen knot plugging the warm semen inside of him, his own orgasm overwhelming him, he lost any coherent thought that he may have had and let his teeth sink into the skin. 

Adam felt the vibrations of Nigel’s moan reverberate against his lips as he bit down, skin breaking and blood rushing into his mouth. Adam ran his tongue over the wounds his teeth had made, licking away the blood as it sprung from the alpha’s skin, the metallic taste on his tongue. His alpha’s moan ringing through his ears, nails digging into his back, both of them lying there, trembling, bodies throbbing…

It felt like they were floating amongst the stars.

Of course, it wasn’t actually possible, at least not in the way many people pictured it. Stars were spaced far apart, and they weren’t even close to the specks of light in the darkened night sky that you see when you look up. They were enormous, far larger than the little blue planet called Earth. And even getting too close to one would leave you incinerated, especially considering that humans haven’t even been able to set foot on Venus. Then again, there is a possibility sometime in the future to set foot anywhere, considering how infantile human knowledge really is. Humans are, in the grand scheme of things, no smarter than the humans who came before. Once, people drank Mercury as a cure for the common cold and female masturbation was dubbed the cure for hysteria, a disease that didn’t even actually exist. And that was considered brilliant at the time. Someday, science would progress and everything in the present would be considered ancient and outdated and, frankly, idiotic. Maybe someday they would find a way to travel outside of earth, move out of this solar system and into another…

But for a moment, just a moment, Adam let his mind stop taking everything so literally and, holding on as tightly to Nigel as he could, he let his mind just float. Floating amongst the stars he loved so much, the lights that he could see when he looked up into the night sky. Blood singing through his veins, hormones at last settling down, finally feeling satisfied. Nigel’s knot tying them together and filling up the omega, both of them marked as their frenzy finally died down, Adam felt truly and completely content. 

Nigel’s arms wrapped around him tightly after a moment of laying there, panting and trembling in their mind-numbing bliss. Wrapping one hand around his thigh and the other around his waist, Nigel rolled them both over so that Adam was lying flat on his back, the alpha blanketed over him. Adam let out a small, contented sigh at the familiar pressure. 

Adam pressed his lips against the wound on Nigel’s neck, kissing the broken skin in the way that Nigel had so many times over the past few days. The omega liked when he had kissed and nibbled and licked at the wound there, liked how raw it felt, liked how vulnerable it was to his alpha. Adam had spent so much of his life avoiding vulnerability, building walls and routines to keep himself safe, but the mark on his neck was like a physical representation of the fact that his alpha had finally broken those walls. 

“We’ve had sex 18 times since I went into heat… Most omegas need to have sex anywhere between 10 and 15 times before their heats end, given that they have an alpha like I do, though heats can last much longer if the omega is masturbating rather than actually having sex because their biological needs are left unsatisfied, but I have you and I still lasted longer, but because I presented so late and we mated, there is a good chance that's why I devolved back into need so many times, because of all the extra hormones and stuff, but I think we can go back home today. My heat is probably over, I think, and even if it isn't, if we leave now, we may be able to get ahead of traffic and make it home in less than an hour, and I won't go back into my heat in an hour since it’s a lot more spread out now. And we’ll be able to have sex at home in our own bed for the first time and then we can go to sleep and I can go back to work on Monday, and when we get home I can call Harlan and tell him too. I know he's a little wary of you but I think that he'll come around when he learns that you're what triggered my heat and that you're my mate now. And…” Adam rambled, barely coherent as he mumbled into Nigel's neck. 

Nigel chuckled, pulling his boy further into his chest. His neck ached from the fresh lesion, but his body could not yet register pain. All he felt was the sweet ache and the warmth of Adam’s tongue lapping at the wound. 

He didn’t want to move, didn’t even know if he could; Nigel just wanted his boy in his arms. He tightened his grip at Adam’s suggestion, not wanting to let go just yet. 

“Whatever you want, darling, I’ll follow you to the ends of the fucking earth.” He promised, nestling into his omega.

During those past few days, Nigel learned that there are multiple types of bliss, of pleasure. There is the intense, unadulterated physical pleasure of his omega tightening around his knot, there is the oh so satisfying pleasure of reducing Adam to moans and whimpers, and there is the sweet, calming pleasure of lying down with his boy. When their instinctive need have been sated and they are both able to think clearly, Nigel loves to envelop his omega and give him the affection that he deserves. He loves listening to their breaths and heart-rates even out, slowly but surely, and hearing Adam mumble and ramble on until he drifts off to sleep.

There is this misconception that alphas must be aggressive, must be overpowering, but Nigel, a man who conformed to no propriety, could not understand the standard. Being an alpha that belonged to an omega gave him peace, gave him some sort of calm in a world of chaos. He was not ashamed of his devotion to Adam, if anything, Nigel wanted to flaunt their relationship, their love for each other. The man would shout it from the rooftops if he thought that it would be enough to show the world how much he adored his boy.

Though it was almost inaudible, Nigel could feel the omega purring. The sound rumbled softly throughout the boy’s chest as they laid together in their exhausted, yet satiated, haze. He combed his fingers through his boy’s soft curls, winding one around his finger before brushing the hair from his closed eyes. Distantly, he registered words of affection in multiple tongues tumbling from his lips without hesitation. Adam was not multi-lingual, but the contented mewl that slipped from the omega told him that the meaning was clear.

“My darling omega.” His words spoke volumes of his adoration for his beloved Adam.

Adam smiled and nuzzled closer into his alpha. His mind was running through the fog, thinking about their future together. He knew that things were going to change, his whole life turned upside down, but for once, he didn’t dread it. He wasn’t afraid of the change that was coming for the two of them. He didn’t look into the unknown future with fear, but rather with excitement. If his future was going to be spent with Nigel, then there was nothing to fear. For the first time, Adam felt sure of the future, even if he didn’t know what it would entail.

Nigel’s words were tumbling from his lips in a jumble of English and Romanian, and the omega could only catch a couple of phrases at a time. It didn’t seem to really matter as he nuzzled further into his alpha’s touch, holding as tight as he could. All that he could think, through the hazy thoughts of the future and the post-coital bliss, were three words.

“ _Te iubesc_ Nigel.” Adam murmured.

He didn’t actually know what it meant, but Adam had obviously said something right as Nigel let out something that sounded like something between a laugh and a whimper, like he had made him cry. Adam always got confused when people started crying over something that wasn’t supposed to be sad, or when they started crying for reasons other than being sad. But the omega wasn’t confused now. He knew that, whatever he had said, meant something important to Nigel. 

Adam curled himself tighter into his alpha, pulling down with his ankles and tugging him further into him as the alpha’s knot slowly began to deflate. Adam closed his eyes, inhaling. He knew that they would probably have to get up soon if they wanted to go home, no matter how much Adam wanted to just lay there, caught in Nigel’s embrace for the rest of eternity. 

“Things are going to be different when we go home…” Adam sighed. “I’m an omega now and people might look at me differently than before, especially at work because I work with a surprising amount of alphas even though I work in engineering which is strange because there’s this stereotype that people in engineering are usually considered nerdy and people who are considered nerdy are usually stereotyped as omegas but it’s not true. Most of them are actually betas, but Alexander and Clark and Ruby and Harley and Gabriel and Samantha and Raymond are all alphas and they’re the ones I work with the most. But Kelly and Harold and John are all omegas too, so that’s okay, I’m not alone, and it’ll probably be a little bit better because being unpresented sort of left me as an open target I think because people didn’t understand it. I could also use the… Uh… The scent blockers? That omegas use to pretend to be betas? But I don't think I want to do that because it feels like lying and I don't like lying. And then there’s the fact that I could go into heat again as early as four weeks from now. Sometimes it comes every month, sometimes only a few times a year. But your cycle is every six weeks, and I think mine should sync with yours, since we’re mated now, and there’s an empathic bond between us now. Unless I’m pregnant, which I might be after this since fertility is greatly increased during heat and breeding is the entire point of it and you knotted me 18 times, but if I am pregnant then I won’t have another heat until after I deliver. Unless you wouldn’t want to keep the baby, which I understand, because I know that it might have just been the hormones talking when you said that you wanted me to have your pups. I never wanted kids because I’m afraid of passing on my Asperger’s and because I didn’t like the idea of my body changing so much but I know that you love me and I think it’d be okay if we had a baby with Asperger’s too and now I’m an omega so my body has already changed a lot and I don’t mind the idea anymore, but if you don’t want kids or aren’t ready for them or don’t want a baby with autism, we can always abort, but I don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet and that doesn’t show up on tests until at least a few weeks, but I want to have a plan ahead of time because if we do abort I don't want to get emotionally attached because I can be emotionally hypersensitive and I don't want to hurt too much or feel guilty for terminating the pregnancy…” Adam maundered. 

The alpha’s head rose to better acknowledge Adam. “Darling, I want children if you want children. If you don’t want children, then I don’t want children. I want what you want. If we do end up having kids, then I will love them so much and protect them until my last breath. And if they’re half as smart as you are, then fuck, our pups could rule the fucking world. Everyone has shit that they’re afraid of passing on, I know I do. No matter the person, everyone gets fucking terrified at the prospect of having kids. And they can be quite a bit distressing at times. It’s something to think about, having kids. I love you so fucking much, Adam Raki, and I would be goddamn honored if you wanted to carry our pups. There is no one else as gorgeous, talented, intelligent, and fucking charming as you are, angel. If we do have kids, I would be the happiest man in the goddamn world, and if we don’t, I would be just as content. As long as I have you by my side, I don’t think I could ever be anything less than elated.” 

Nigel pressed kisses into every patch of skin on his boy’s gorgeous face before moving down to place an open-mouthed kiss against the evidence of their mating. He knew that no matter what happened between them, the alpha would revel in every waking moment as long as his Adam was with him. Words could not do justice to portray his feelings for Adam fucking Raki; each time that Nigel attempted to voice how he saw the omega, he found himself speechless. 

Adam had become Nigel’s everything in such a swift, sly way that the alpha did not notice his complete infatuation until it was too late. The realization that this man had stolen Nigel’s heart so easily hit him like a freight train; though it was months ago, the criminal felt the impact of the collision every time he saw his boy. It ruined him, and god, did he love it. Whenever he looked at his Adam, he felt his heart seize and swell simultaneously. It was a pain that made him weak at the knees and hold back a whimper. 

Remembering that he no longer had to suffer the aching grip of his heart now that they had reached a new stage in their relationship, reaching this level of intimacy, Nigel sighed into his boy’s neck. The edges of his lips quirked up at the knowledge that this didn’t have to end, the intimacy, the affection, the warmth, no, it was only beginning. Eventually, the newly bonded pair would return to their home and they could maintain the same closeness. Nigel was beginning to think that the sacrifice of having Adam out of his arms momentarily was worth it if they could get home and start their lives together. Though the fragrance of sex and hormones was delectable, the couple would be able to surround themselves with their unaltered scents in a place that was familiar and cozy and solely _theirs._

Adam felt tears in his eyes and he didn't know why. He wasn't sad or upset or angry. He was _happy._ Adam had always struggled to understand why people cried when they were happy, and until that moment, it had been an enigma. But caught so tightly in his alpha’s embrace, light kisses and needed reassurances… He couldn't help but feel his eyes begin to water, if only just a bit. 

Nigel's knot took 32 minutes and 24 seconds to deflate, which was roughly five minutes off of the average, but was expected. The alpha’s knot could take longer to deflate toward the end of the hormone-fueled craze in a final biological effort to impregnate the omega. Nigel pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and Adam felt a small pang of sadness, knowing that his alpha may not be inside of him again for a few days. Typically, after a heat, sex drive had a tendency to decrease. Sometimes it would practically diminish for as long as a month, or as short as a few days. But either way, Adam felt a bit sad at the thought of that mutual ache disappearing, a bit sad at the thought of not being so close to the alpha. 

Still. It would only be a few days. And in those few days, they would still be as close as they were then, at least in spirit. They’d be able to lie in their shared bed, legs and arms and bodies tangled together. They'd be able to feel each other in a way that neither of them had been able to before. They could at last live something resembling a perfect life. They'd both been through hell, Adam having battled his own mind every day of his life and Nigel fighting for his life in the real world… They deserved a bit of happiness in their lives. No more fighting or pain or minds cut sharp enough to draw blood or minds dulled with drugs. They could at last just have something resembling domestic bliss. 

Nigel pulled himself out of the omega’s hole and rolled onto his side, leaving Adam cold and yearning for touch. Adam rolled to his side to face him, eyes scanning over the alpha, over his tattoos and scars and defining marks, things that made Nigel, well, Nigel. Nigel had always been beautiful in the eyes of the omega. Chiseled body and warm eyes and the most stunning smile that Adam had ever seen, crooked and sharp and witty and full of life. Nigel had always been just _Nigel._ Nigel had always been like… Like home. 

Slowly, the omega reached out slowly and wrapped his hand around his alpha’s wrist, leading it slowly over the small swell of his stomach, so that his calloused hand held steadily over the pale skin there. Adam liked the way that it felt, liked the way that Nigel was looking at him, liked the idea of it. He knew it could be a mistake, that he should've thought harder, longer. But with Nigel's look of adoration, warm and protective and loving, he knew. There was no doubt in his mind. This was right. He wanted this.

“I think… I think I want to have your pups, Nigel. It's kind of scary because I don't want them to have to grow up like me but I know that they'll have a really good dad and two dads that really love them so I think it'll be okay. Biologically, it's what I want. And logically, when I'm thinking about personal experience and looking back… Nigel, you'd make a really good dad and I want to watch you play with our kids and I want to hold the child that's part of you and part of me in my arms… I want to lie down with you with your hand on my belly while our baby kicks around inside of me and I want you to look at me like you're looking at me now because I don't know what you're thinking but I can feel it and I want this. I want this, Nigel. I want to go home and live with you and have a family and have a really good life with you and I want to grow old with you and watch our pups grow up and… _Nigel._ ” Adam blathered, barely coherent. He had never wanted this sort of thing before, but Nigel made him want it. Made him want domestic bliss, made him want to have his pups, made him want. 

His hormones were still not completely calmed from his heat. That may have explained the tears he so rarely shed. 

_“Te iubesc, Nigel. Te iubesc.”_ Adam murmured. 

Nigel spread his fingers across the expanse of his omega’s stomach, feeling the warmth and the potential for life. They would be great parents, caring and adoring and wanting everything for their child. The alpha would do everything to make sure that his kid had a much better childhood than he did himself. He would get out of the criminal business and get a legitimate job, a legal one that had no chance of putting his family at risk. Nigel had never thought he would be one for the domestic life, but damn, he wanted it now more than ever.

“My darling, my angel, my little spaceman, we will be great parents,” he said, leaning over to kiss his beloved’s stomach. “Our pups will be so loved, so cared for they’ll be the happiest fucking children alive.”

Pulling the omega into his chest, Nigel wrapped his arms around him as he placed soft kisses across the side of his neck. _“Te iubesc, iubita mea. Te iubesc până la lună și înapoi.”_


End file.
